A Changing Life
by I LOVE MIKEY
Summary: Nichole was 8 years old when she moved to Japan with her sensei, 10 years later she comes back after the murder of her parents. She now has millions, But how did her parents get so much money running a simple buisness. Please Read and Review


A Changing Life. By. I LOVE MIKEY

A/N I do not on the TMNT, that all belongs to someone else. Nichole is mine and the OC's.

Chapter 1. New York.

I feel all alone now here in New York, I am from New York but I have lived in Japan for the last 10 years, I will get to my past latter. I took a deep breath and then headed my way in to the New York Police Department; a woman was sitting at the front desk, her name tag said M. Fritz.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I am here to see Detective David Kirk." I told her as I walked up to the counter.

"May I have your name please?"

"Of course, I am Nichole Silverman."

"Please have a seat; He will be right with you."

I looked at all of the people there and chose a seat across from the door. I sat there with thoughts running through my head. My parents had just died and I knew who they were but I didn't. The door opened and a guy came out, he looked to be 6 foot with dark hair and dark eye, He walked up to me.

"Miss Silverman?" a thick New York accent said

"Yes?"

"I am Detective David Kirk, Please follow me."

He walked back over to the door, I stood up and followed. He led me down a couple of halls and then walked in to room, his name was on the door. I looked into the room and saw another man sitting by the desk.

"Please sit." Kirk said. I went over to the chair that sat in front of the desk and sat down next to the other guy. "I am very sorry about your loss."

"My name is James Greenburg." He said and reached out his hand. "I was your parents attorney,"

"Nice to meet you, I am Nichole." I shook his had.

"Miss Silverman. How well did you know your parents?" Kirk asked, he looked down at a paper. "I see here that you have lived in Japan for the last 10 years."

"I did not know my parents very well, when I was 8 years old I moved with my sensei to Japan, so I could continue to learn. My parents and I would write to each other and talk on the phone sometimes."

"Did you know what your parents looked like?" Mr. Greenburg asked

I reached into my purse and pulled out a picture, I handed it to him. "Yes, my parents would send me a picture of them selves every year at Christmas time and I would in return send them pictures of me."

"In your parents will they gave you everything." Mr. Greenburg handed me a paper. "They owned 5 properties and had 23 million dollars in stock."

My eyes widened in shock, I looked down at the paper and saw the amount written under the properties, the first property was a house, two were wear houses, they forth was some kind of factory and the last was a store with an apartment above it.

"I just need your signature on a couple of things. I know this is hard but in your parents will they had that they would like to be cremated."

Mr. Greenburg pulled a few more papers out of his briefcase and handed them to me. Being in New York I read over every line before I signed them, once my name was on them I handed them back to him.

"I will call you when I have the funeral arrangements ready." I said looking at Detective Kirk. "Where do I get the keys to the properties from?"

"I have them right here, we put tags on them so you will know what each one is for." Kirk smiled and pulled an envelope out of his desk. "If you need anything at all just give me a call." He handed me one of his cards.

"I will." I stood up and put the keys into my purse, I shook there hands and headed out to the road. "Which place do I go to first?" I asked myself.

A flagged a cab down and got in, I decided to go to the mansion first since that would probably have a bed, I did not know what to think about living in a big city, in Japan my sensei and I lived out in the country, In the nice and quite. The cab came to a stop, I looked out the window, it was the house that I grew up in, The house that I remembered.

I paid the cab driver and then I took a deep breath before getting out _"Home sweet home."_ I grabbed my bag off of the seat next to me and walked through the front gate and up to the porch, I pulled the envelope out of my purse, taking out the key that said house, I put it in the lock and pushed open the door. On both sides of the room there were two stair cases lead up to the second floor, there were tapestries, paintings, different types of glass vases and marble floors and in that moment I felt alone, completely alone. I closed the door and locked it, I put my back against the door and I slowly slid down to the floor and let myself cry.

After a few minutes I pulled my self together and decided to see if there was any food in the place, I opened the fridge door and looked in, it all looked way to old to eat, I went to the cupboard and pulled out a can of soup, I ate and then decided to go take a shower and explore the house more.

* * *

Well that chapter 1. Please review.


End file.
